


i'm holding stars in the palm of my hand

by WoollyLambda



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Dolphin Magic (2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fan Art, Gen, one day i'll finish what's in a name i promise lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/pseuds/WoollyLambda
Summary: just a little doodle i did of barbie in dolphin magic :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i'm holding stars in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).




End file.
